This invention pertains to a messaging device, and more particularly to a messaging device that can capture messages.
Ink and paper have been around for centuries as a means for communicating. One person writes something on a piece of paper (papyrus and parchment were early predecessors of today""s paper), which could then be delivered to another for reading. For example, passing notes in school was a common way of communicating furtively. One kid would write a note one a piece of paper, which would then be passed hand-to-hand to the recipient.
With the advent of the digital age, communications have entered the digital world. Personal digital assistants (PDAs) are prevalent everywhere in society today. They allow users to share information electronically, without the tedious longhand writing of information. The Apple Newton(copyright) was an early success in the field of PDAs, allowing users to communicate wirelessly with each other. More recently, Cybiko, Inc. has released the Cybiko(trademark) Wireless Intertainment Computer, marketed as a wireless handheld computer for teenagers. (Apple and Newton are registered trademarks of Apple Computer, Inc. in the United States and other countries. Cybiko is a trademark of Cybiko, Inc.)
But both the Apple Newton and the Cybiko Wireless Intertainment Computer are specialized devices, requiring the user to use the provided hardware. The Cybiko Wireless Intertainment Computer provides the user with a small keyboard and pointing device for purposes of inputting a message. The Apple Newton graphically captured a message handwritten on the touch-screen of the device using a stylus. As such, neither is capable of capturing a message written on a random writing surface.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.